


I Surrender

by scrapbullet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble!War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Must you, Sherlock?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Surrender

"Have you fucked him yet?” There is an insistent tap of nails on wood, sharp, irritable. “This game is growing rather tiresome."

“Must you, Sherlock?”

Sherlock scoffs into his glass of bourbon. If thunder were capable of having a face, he’d be wearing it. “You and your tarts, Mycroft. They’re only with you because you’re rich, you know.”

“Oh, I know all too well. But this one-” Mycroft raises the glass to his lips, all secretive smiles. So very smug.

“This one’s a keeper,” Sherlock snorts, “ _yes_ , but of course.”

“Not at all. He’s just quite the vivacious lover.”

“...”


End file.
